Woof Woof!
by Dana.Kay123
Summary: The Akatsuki members get turned into dogs and they end up in our world, where they are purchased.
1. I need a dog!

**Summary: The Akatsuki members turn into dogs and end up in our world with two girls.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, Dana, Preston, and Shannon.**

* * *

Normal POV

So far it was a normal day for Shannon, Dana, and Preston. They were all at Shannon's **HUGE** mansion. It was around 6 o'clock and Dana and Preston had to go home.

"I'll see you later Skittles," Preston said and gave Shannon a lopsided grin.

"Bye Shan," Dana said and gave her a one-armed hug. Preston and Dana walked out of Shannon's house, both splitting once they were off her property to go their separate ways. Shannon sighed and glanced worriedly around the house; oh how she worried someone would break in.

Shannon's POV

I sighed and glanced around me. I was really lonely when my friends left, but they had to return to their families, not that I know anything about that. My family was killed at a family reunion of all things. I was so lucky I was at a Preston's house then. When I arrived home I walked into my front door and headed to my living room. I saw a crimson liquid flowing out of it, so I ran into the room, thinking it was just a ketchup war or something like that. When I got there I had let out a loud shriek. My whole family was in there, they were strewed about the room in pieces, it was an awful sight and I couldn't hold back the tears. I called the police once I got finished screaming and sobbing and they came immediately. All of my family's fortune went to me, so I moved from the house into this huge mansion that I'm in now.

"_I need a dog," _I thought. I grabbed my black purse and walked out my front door. OH! I forgot to tell you what I look like. I'm 5'2 or 5'3 and I have dirty blonde hair that reaches the small of my back. I have blue eyes and I'm thin. I'm 13 years old now. I usually have on black high-top converse, black pants, and a black T-shirt. Yes, I am gothic and I absolutely hate it when people judge me. Okay so that's pretty much what I look like. I continue walking, all they way to the pet shop which is about 20 miles from my house. Yeah, I live a long way away from people so I really need something to keep me company. Once I reach the pet shop I go in and a worker greets me.

"Hello, can I help you find a pet?" she asks sweetly.

"No thank you, I think I can manage," I reply politely. I stroll around the store and see a lot of dogs, but one cage catches my eye. The dogs in it are quite odd looking, one is blue and giant; one is black-brown and looks like it has…stitches? One dog is black with red eyes, one is orange with ringed eyes, one is blonde with a tuft of hair covering its left eye, one has an orange face that has swirls on it, one is red with gorgeous brown eyes, one is half black and half white with yellow eyes, another one is blue with a white flower behind its ear, and one is gray with purple eyes. They were all odd looking and I got the sense that the one with the flower was a girl and the rest were boys, my suspicions were confirmed when the worker came over and told me.

"Would you like one of the others, these ones are…not the prettiest," the woman said.

"No, I would like the gray one," I said in a matter of fact tone. The woman gave me an odd look, but went to get some others workers to help her get him out. After awhile they got him out and during that time I had gathered all of the necessary things I would need for a dog, such as a leash, collar, toys, food, two bowls (one for water and one for food), treats, a brush, etc. The clerk shoved everything except the food into a large bag and handed it to me. I put the bag on like a purse, lifted the dog food in that arm, and took the leash that the dog was on in the other.

"If you're not pleased with that mutt you can bring it back for a better one," the cashier reminded me. I just shook my head no and left with my new dog. He looked like he didn't want to go, like he wanted the others. I finally got home and dropped everything on the floor. The dog seemed to smirk at me.

"Hello doggy," I said and patted him on the head. I got some food and water for him and I left to get a shower. Once I was done and in my pajama's it was 11 o'clock. I opened the bathroom door and my dog was sitting there. I went into my room and he chased after me. I slipped into bed and he leaped onto the bed beside me. I smiled at him when he lay down beside me. "Goodnight," I said and shut my eyes. I woke up an hour later when I heard a dog barking. "Mmm?" I asked groggily. I sat up and sighed when I saw the dog. "Do you want your dog friends?" I asked drowsily. When he nodded and smirked, I fully woke up. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. While I was in there I changed into my normal attire. I came out to find the dog waiting for me. I quickly slipped on his collar and leash and took him outside. We started on our way back to the pet shop; it was open all day and night. Once we got there the same woman was there.

"Returning him already?" she asked. Her triumphant tone annoyed me.

"No, I'm getting more," I said. I pointed to the nine others. "I want them, all of them," I said. While workers were getting them I got even more supplies, it's so much I'm not sure if I can carry it! I walk over to the cashier and pay for everything. I take all of the leashes in one hand and they people are nice enough to go deliver everything to my house. They got back before I left, because the cashier was talking to me.

"Do you think you want those mutts?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"I knew it," she said. The triumphant tone in her voice pissed me off.

"I don't fucking think, I know so shut up!" I snarl. She looked taken aback.

"You're lucky you got those beasts! They were going to be put down in an hour!" one of the other workers said as he walked by. I rolled my eyes and put five leashes in each hand. I took all of them outside and we started on our way home.

"I can't believe they were going to put you all down, you're all so cool!" I said. Once I got home I set up everything for the dogs, they continued staring at me and following me though. The one with the orange swirly face was hyper and happy. I locked them out of the bathroom downstairs and changed into my pajamas. I was too tired to go upstairs so I lay on the floor in the hallway and curled up. The one with the swirly face gave a soft whine and pawed me. "I'm tired doggy," I mumbled. It lay down beside me, and the one with the flower behind her ear laid near my head. The others stretch out in the hall and soon enough we were all asleep. When I woke up all of the dogs were asleep. I went upstairs, took a shower, and got dressed in my normal attire. I walked downstairs and got the dogs food ready. The blonde dog came in and sat beside me. He seemed to glare at the food then at me. I laugh and hug him. Suddenly a loud poof can be heard echoing in my house. I take a step back from the dog and scream bloody murder.

"No, no! Don't be scared un!" Deidara said quickly.

"Ehhhh…" I say kind of lost.

Normal POV

Hidan sighs and runs into the kitchen, where he see's Deidara as a human. He growls angrily and Deidara smirks at him.

"Hug him un," Deidara said to Shannon. She gave him an odd look and shook her head no. Deidara glared at her and pulled out a kunai while Hidan growled and stalked to Deidara's side, ready to attack Shannon. She screamed and took off running into the hall, where the dogs were. She quickly pointed at the largest dog, who was blue.

"If I change you to a human will you save me?" Shannon asked quickly. He nodded and she quickly hugged him, just in time. Deidara and Hidan raced into the room and almost got her. Kisame slammed Samehada in front of her so the two crashed into it. He smirked and them and gave Shannon a smile.

"We had a deal," Kisame said to Deidara and Hidan's questioning glares. "Hug the one with red eyes, he'll protect you," Kisame said quickly, trying to hold off the two boys. Shannon pulled away from the fight and hugged the red eyed dog. He changed into Itachi, who glared at them.

"Stop," Itachi commanded. He turned to Shannon. "Hug the others, right now," Itachi said simply. Shannon hesitated to hug them, they wete trying to kill her after all. She sighed and hugged the swirly faced one.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled when he was back. Shannon quickly wrapped her arms around the red dog. He changed into Sasori. She hugged the female dog, who turned into Konan. She gave Shannon a reassuring smile and a pat on the head.

"Don't worry about these idiots," Konan said in a motherly fashion. Shannon hugged the rest of the dogs, except Hidan. He lunged at her and she screamed and shut her eyes, expecting to feel the sharp teeth dig into her skin. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes and saw the blue man standing in front of her, his back was facing her. He turned to her and smirked.

"Scared weren't ya?" Kisame asked in a teasing tone.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see if there's poison in my food," Shannon said thinking she was going crazy. She tried to walk away, but she was tackled by Tobi.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi said and then he introduced everyone. Shannon introduced herself and Hidan growled at her.

"Go ahead and turn him back," Pein said. Shannon gave him a look, but hugged Hidan.

"YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU! HOW COULD YOU? I WAS YOUR FIRST FUCKING DOG!" Hidan yelled angrily waving his scythe.

"**YOU TRIED TO KILL HER! **Of course she's not going to turn you into a human first!" Zetsu yelled.

"Now, we're the Akatsuki members. This place does not seem familiar, are we in the Fire Country?" Pein asked.

"No, you're in America," Shannon said giving the Akatsuki an odd look.

"Don't lie," Kakuzu growled and slapped Shannon. Shannon immediately took off running, she managed to get into her living before Sasori caught her.

"Don't run away," Sasori said coolly. He knocked her out and the others came in. While she was out they tied her to a chair and smiled evilly.


	2. Kool Aid Man!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and adding my story to your favorites. I know the Akatsuki are ooc.**

* * *

Normal POV

Shannon groaned and opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but realized she couldn't. She looked around to see the men standing around her.

"It's about time you woke up bitch," Hidan said. Shannon suddenly looked pissed.

"Oh, oh, I don't think so, hell no! I **saved** you guys! They were going to kill you, and **THIS** is how you fucking repay me? You slap me, knock me out, tie me to a chair, and call me a bitch? You ungrateful bastard!" Shannon snarled angrily.

"Bitch, I'm a fucking serial killer," Hidan snarled back.

"I don't care if you're a fucking…serial…killer…! HELP ME! ! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! I SAVED YOUR LIVES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shannon shrieked in terror. She paled and began hyperventilating. Tobi quickly started running circles around the chair Shannon was in.

"NO! NO ONE HURT SHANNON-CHAN! SHE'S NICE AND A CHILD! NOOOOOOO! CHILD ABUSE!" Tobi screamed.

"SHUT UP UN! EVERYONE SHUT UP YEAH!" Deidara yelled smacking Tobi. Tobi scrambled behind Kakuzu and peeked out from behind him. Konan walked over and placed a gentle hand on Shannon's head.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you if you don't lie to us," Konan said in a motherly tone. After awhile Shannon stopped hyperventilating, but was still unhappy.

"Now child, tell us where we are," Pein demanded. Shannon looked at him like he was crazy.

"I told you already, you're in the United States of America," Shannon said in a confused tone. Kakuzu promptly hit her again.

"Tell us the truth right now," Pein growled. Shannon, not wanting to get hit again, said nothing. Kakuzu hit her again and she gave him an incredulous look.

"I am telling you the truth!" Shannon yelled.

"I hate liars," Pein stated and slapped her himself. Shannon glared at the floor, refusing to look up. Hidan squatted down in front of her and tilted her face up to look him in the eyes.

"Hey fucking now, don't you go fucking crying. Tell us where the hell we are and I won't let anyone fucking touch you, okay kid?" Hidan said. Shannon blinked at him and gave him a small smile.

"You're in the United States of America. The state is South Carolina. Where are you guys from?" Shannon asked. Kakuzu and Pein went to hit her, but Hidan held his hand up signaling them not to.

"We're from fucking Amegakure," Hidan said. Shannon gave him an odd look.

"Where's that?" Shannon asked. Hidan gave her an odd look right back.

"The Hidden Rain, you don't know that fucking place?" Hidan asked. Shannon shook her head no. "Do you even know the fucking countries? He asked.

"N-not all of them," Shannon whispered staring at the floor.

"The Fire Country, Water Country, Lightning Country, Wind Country, and the Earth Country are the five great shinobi countries. The other countries are the Hidden Sound Village, Hidden Rain Village, Hidden Grass Village, and the Hidden Waterfall Village," Hidan said. Shannon gave him a blank look and he sighed.

"Y-you're confusing me, those places…they don't exist! Those aren't real countries, and what the heck? Shinobi?" Shannon asked.

"Are you serious?" Kisame asked. Shannon nodded and Kakuzu smacked her.

"Oi fucker, quit hitting her! She's not gonna tell us anything that fucking way," Hidan snapped at Kakuzu. While he was doing that Tobi untied Shannon and she tried to run out of the room only to be caught by Deidara.

"Hey there un," Deidara said with a smirk. He let her go and held one hand in front of her face. The mouth on his hand opened and a tongue came out. Shannon looked at it for a second then whimpered in worry. She backed away and Zetsu tripped her. She ended up flat on her back surrounded by serial killers. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, she buried her face in them, trying to hide or something.

"The fuck? Get the fuck up," Hidan said. He pulled Shannon to her feet, but her legs gave out and she went right back down. He threw her across the room onto a couch, lifted her head up, sat down, and put her head on his lap. "Bitch, where are we?" he asked.

"The country is the United States of America and the state is South Carolina," Shannon said. "Who are you all?" Shannon asked in a panicked tone.

"We're all S-rank missing nin, we're a band of criminals known as the Akatsuki," Pein said.

"Missing nin?" Shannon asked. Now all eyes were on her.

"Yes, we're ninja," Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"So…are you guys like…from Japan?" Shannon asked quietly, playing with Hidan's cloak sleeve.

"No, like we said earlier, we're from Amegakure, it's in the Hidden Rain," Zetsu said.

"Those places don't exist here, and we don't have ninjas," Shannon whispered to herself.

"So what is your specialty? Genjutsu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu?" Kisame asked.

"What are those? I mean I've heard of taijutsu, it means body skill or art. It's a form of martial arts in Japan that relies on a set of body movements," Shannon said happily.

"Genjutsu are techniques that use the victims minds to form illusions, ninjutsu refers to almost any technique that uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they couldn't do without it, and taijutsu is basically any technique involving hand to hand combat, otherwise known as the natural human abilities. Senjutsu is a form of jutsu that combines the user's jutsu with nature's abilities and sealing jutsu's are techniques that seal things in living things or objects. Do you know what a kekkei genkai is?" Sasori asked.

"No, I don't know what any of that stuff is," Shannon said.

"A kekkei genkai is a bloodline limit passed down genetically," Itachi stated. Shannon gave them an odd look.

"I've never heard of any of that, I don't believe you," Shannon said. Suddenly Zetsu sank through the floor and came back up, Itachi used his Great Fireball Technique, and Kakuzu chopped off Hidan's head. Shannon screamed as loud as she could and leaped off of Hidan's lap. Konan quickly pulled Shannon into a protective hug and glared at the men.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSHOLES! PUT MY FUCKING HEAD BACK ON YOU HEATHEN!" Hidan screamed. Only Pein noticed that Konan seemed to be shielding the girl with her own body.

"Boys, stop!" Konan hollered. Everyone turned to look at her and the girl in her arms. "Good, now Kakuzu reattach Hidan's head, Itachi don't use that, and Zetsu…never mind," Konan said. Kakuzu reluctantly sewed Hidan's head back on and Kisame quickly cleaned up the blood. "Now Shannon, do you have anything you would like to say?" Konan asked the girl. She released the girl from the protective hug and smiled.

"H-how are you still alive?" Shannon asked Hidan.

"I'm immortal," Hidan said simply. Suddenly Shannon's cell phone starting ringing.

O-one moment," Shannon said and answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"_Hey girl, it's me, Dana. I'll be over at your house in awhile with Preston, bye,_" Dana said and hung up. Shannon got a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong un?" Deidara asked when he saw her panicked look.

"You guys **have** to change back into dogs!" Shannon said. "Dana and Preston are coming over, CHANGE!" Shannon exclaimed.

"We can't, we don't even know how we became dogs," Pein said in a serious tone.

"Shit…okay I'll just have to find a way!" Shannon said. "Obviously only hugs turn you back because Konan hugged me and nothing happened, follow me!" Shannon said and ran to the kitchen. The Akatsuki followed in awe at how big her house was. Shannon threw cold water on Deidara and frowned when it didn't work, then she threw hot water on Hidan, and sighed when that didn't work.

"HEY UN!" Deidara screeched.

"FUCK! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Hidan exclaimed.

"I was just trying to turn you back…Great now I'm panicking! Ummmm…What do I do…what do I do! What the fucking hell do I do?" Shannon worried in a panicked tone. Suddenly she remembered some wise words that someone had once told her, that person being Dana. Suddenly Shannon reached in her fridge and pulled out some Kool-Aid. She threw it on the Akatsuki members and there was a 'poof' sound. They had all turned back into dogs. "Kool-Aid fixes everything!" Shannon exclaimed. Suddenly the Kool-Aid Man busted through her wall.

"Oh yeah!" the Kool-Aid Man exclaimed then left. Shannon was staring at that spot, pale.

"Y-you guys…d-did I just see the…the Kool-Aid Man?" Shannon asked. The dogs slowly nodded their heads, except for Hidan. He ran after the Kool-Aid Man. "GO HIDAN! YOU ROCK DUDE! KILL HIM!" Shannon cheered. Suddenly her doorbell rang and she raced to her front door. The dogs followed and she yanked it open to reveal Dana and Preston.

"Whoa, what's with all the dogs?" Dana asked rushing in. Preston stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Ummm…I was lonely," Shannon offered as an explanation. Suddenly Hidan came running into the room in his dog form, he leaped on Shannon and growled at Dana, who was calling Tobi a good boy.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE GROWL AT HER! OH YEAH!" Kool-Aid Man yelled rushing into the room. He pulled Hidan off of Shannon and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I-I'm down one dog," Shannon said.

"Is that the Kool-Aid Man?" Preston asked. Shannon nodded slowly. "Oh, okay," he said nonchalantly. Hidan came running into the room and jumped onto Shannon, who was still on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't end up laying flat on her back, then a 'poof' was heard.

"OH MY JASHIN! HIDAN!" Dana exclaimed and glomped him.

"Bitch, get the fuck off of me before I kill you!" Hidan growled. Preston immediately pulled Dana and Shannon behind him. He glared angrily at Hidan.

"Don't you dare," Preston seethed. Hidan smirked at him and picked up his scythe.

"NO!" Shannon shouted. She rushed forward and hugged Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, and Kakuzu, turning them all human. Zetsu and Kisame immediately restrained Hidan while Tobi glomped Dana and Konan put a comforting hand on Preston's shoulder.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed. Everyone went to the living room, where Pein explained everything to Dana and Preston.

"Oh I know everything about you guys, you're from an anime called Naruto," Dana said. She then proceded to explain several things. Preston and Dana exchanged looks, realizing that Shannon was in a mansion all alone with serial killers.

"You do realize you're staying in a mansion all alone with serial killers, right?" Preston asked. Shannon nodded and smiled.

"I'm hoping they won't hurt me, after all I did save them from being put down," Shannon said smiling hopefully at Pein.

"We won't kill you, we won't kill any of you. We need all of you children for this world-" Pein said, but was interrupted.

"I'm not a kid," Preston muttered.

"To me you are," Pein said right back.

"To Kakuzu you're a fucking baby I bet," Hidan said laughing. Preston and Kakuzu both glared at him. "What? Kakuzu is fucking 91 years old!" Hidan snapped.

"What?" Shannon and Preston both asked. Kakuzu nodded.

"We consider you all kids, now as I was saying, we need you children for this world, we barley know anything about it," Pein said. While he was talking Dana used her cell phone to go online. She showed Hidan a HiDei pairing causing his to scream.

"HELL FUCKING NO! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY! HE'S JUST MY FUCKING FRIEND, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SICK PEOPLE?" Hidan screamed.

"Relax, everyone gets paired with another guy or girl. There's even ones where Itachi gets paired with Sasuke," Dana said.

"You people are sick," Itachi said. The kids started laughing and smiled at him.

"Relax, we aren't into that…well at least Preston and I aren't," Shannon said through her fit of laughter.

"I'd have to say I enjoy a good yaoi story," Dana said with an evil glint in her eye. "Now why don't you boys make my fantasy come true? Grab another dude and started kissing!" Dana yelled. Needless to say she was chased by Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Zetsu. Shannon and Preston started laughing their asses off, not bothering to help her.

"DANA, WHILE YOU'RE RUNNING YOUR FANTASIES ARE COMING TRUE! PEIN AND SASORI ARE KISSING!" Shannon screamed.

"NO! I HAVE TO SEE THAT!" Dana shrieked and ran into the room. The boys almost caught her, but then she thought of something. "SHANNON DRAWS YOU GUYS KISSING AND FUCKING!" Dana yelled. Then the men that were chasing Dana began chasing Shannon instead.

"I DO NOT! HELP!" Shannon screamed. Dana sighed and started running with Shannon.

"So, you're the sanest one here?" Konan asked Preston. He nodded and sighed.

"I think it's because I'm the oldest, Shannon is the second sanest though," Preston said. "We're a family, just us three," Preston murmured. Shannon and Dana ran into the room, they both hid behind a random Akatsuki member that wasn't chasing them. Basically Shannon hid behind Sasori and Dana hid behind Itachi. Preston raised an eyebrow at the girl's, but said nothing.

"Where the fuck are those bitches?" Hidan asked furiously.

"Everyone sit down and behave," Pein demanded. Everyone obliged. Shannon and Dana sat on either side of Preston.

"So you guys know, Shannon doesn't draw you guys kissing or fucking, she didn't even know you guys existed, even though I always talked about you all," Dana said smiling. The men who had chased Shannon glared at Dana.

"OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN NOW AND LISTEN GOOD!" Pein yelled. "We will be staying with Shannon until we are able to return to our own world. You children will not tell anyone we are here, understand? You will provide us with what we need and in turn we will provide you with protection," Pein said.

"I guess we can do that," Shannon said. Dana and Preston nodded.

"This should be interesting," Dana said. "Hey Hidan, maybe you can give Preston some tips on how to get a girl!" Dana said. Preston's face turned red and Hidan smirked.

"Fuck yeah," Hidan said laughing. Preston muttered something and walked out of the room, embarrassed.

"Dana that wasn't nice!" Shannon exclaimed smacking her on the back of the head. Deidara and Hidan smirked at each other, then ran out of the room after Preston.

"What's up un?" Deidara asked when they found him. He was about to walk out the front door.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan asked. Preston continued walking out the door. Deidara and Hidan followed, obviously annoyed. Preston suddenly smiled.

"Hidan can you drive me to the mall?" Preston asked. Hidan gave him an odd look, but nodded. Preston put Hidan into the drivers seat, he sat in the middle seat (the one in between the passenger seat and the drivers seat), and Deidara sat in the passenger seat of the truck. He showed Hidan how to drive and Hidan took off, going around 120 mph. Preston shrank back in his seat and covered his eyes, terrified to look up. Luckily the GPS was on so Hidan knew where he was going. They got to the mall and Hidan shut the truck off. He turned to look at Preston, only to see the boys was absolutely terrified.

"We're not fucking moving anymore, get your ass up and out," Hidan said Preston looked up and slipped out of the truck after Deidara.

"You okay un? You look like you're going to be sick yeah," Deidara asked. Preston nodded. He closed the truck doors and locked it. They made their way into the mall, just to hear a bunch of guys making fun of Preston.

"Hey freak! What are you doing? Ready to come out of the closet you worthless idiot?" a boy, Randall, called.

"M'not gay," Preston muttered. He ducked his head down and stared at his feet while we walked. No one really knew Hidan and Deidara where with him because they were a few feet behind him. Suddenly Randall punched Preston in the face and started laughing.

"HEY ASSHOLE! STAY THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Hidan yelled. He and Deidara rushed forward. While Deidara was helping Preston up, Hidan punched the boy right in the face growling angrily.

"Lets go un," Deidara said pulling Preston off in the direction he saw guys clothes.

"Hit Preston one more fucking time and you'll fucking have to pay, to Kakuzu AND me," Hidan growled and stormed off after Deidara and Preston. Thankfully the guys had the sense to take off their cloaks before they entered the store, Deidara didn't bring his pouch with the clay in it, and Hidan didn't bring his scythe, so they looked relatively normal. The quickly bought what they needed and hurried home. When they walked in the living room Shannon and Dana were immediately on Preston.

"What the fuck happened?" Shannon asked. Preston's lip had been split open, so they had a reason to be upset.

"Some asshole hit him," Hidan said.

"Yeah un, Hidan hit him back though un," Deidara stated. Konan came over and gently healed his lip.

"There you go," Konan said comfortingly.

"Thanks," Preston muttered. Shannon and Dana hugged Preston tightly.

"Was it Randall? I'll fucking kill that bastard!" Shannon snarled pacing the room.

"Yeah, but don't go after him…it'll just get you hurt again," Preston said.

"Oh relax, I just fell down and cut my knee," Shannon said nonchalantly. She smiled at Hidan. "Thanks for defending him," she said.

"No fucking problem," Hidan said waving it off.

"OH! Do the nanikeidemonai dance!" Dana begged trying to change the subject. She showed the Akatsuki the dance on the computer, and they sighed. Dana dragged three boys off and dressed the up for the dance. She pulled the into the living room and made them dance. The men were (in this order) Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori (not Itachi). Everyone clapped and Dana threw some money at them, which Kakuzu took.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Shannon said hugged Dana and Preston. The Akatsuki didn't miss the evil glint in her eyes, but they let it slide.

* * *

**Oh yes, the Kool-Aid Man is very evil. Look up Akatsuki Nanikeidemonai Dance on YouTube! It's awesome!**


	3. Drugs!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and adding my story to your favorites. I know everyone is OOC, please don't flame me for it.**

* * *

Normal POV

"The next day Shannon woke up and realized it was all a dream. She sighed and slipped out of bed to get a shower. She gathered up her clothes for the day, showered, dried off, and got dressed. She grabbed her book bag and headed out the door for school. When she arrived she met her friend Dana at the door, they were soon joined by Preston. They were early so Shannon decided to tell them about her dream.

"Hey Dana, Preston, I had the weirdest dream last night! The Akatsuki came to life and they ended up in a pet shop as dogs! I bought Hidan and he woke me up barking, so I went and bought the others! I hugged them and they turned into the actual Akatsuki! They slapped me, chased me around, knocked me out, tackled me, but it was awesome! I turned them back by dumping Kool-Aid on them, then the Kool-Aid Man showed up and Hidan chased him! Preston, you went shopping with Hidan and Deidara and they stood up for you when Randall hit you!" Shannon exclaimed. Preston and Dana smiled at their friend and hugged her. "OH! Dana you talked about yaoi!" she added. Dana blushed and giggled. The bell rang and they sighed. They split up to go to class. At the end of the day they met up again and walked to Shannon's house.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Preston asked flopping on Shannon's front lawn. Shannon shrugged and fell down beside Preston. Dana flopped on the other side of him and put her hands behind her head.

"The sky is so beautiful," Dana mused. She sighed and stared at the clear light blue sky.

"It's…peaceful," Shannon murmured contently. Preston nodded in agreement to the girls. He glanced at each of them, and then suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dana asked looking over at Preston. Preston continued to laugh quietly.

"Preston, what **are** you laughing about?" Shannon asked. Preston's laughing quit and he sighed contently.

"We're just so different from everyone…I don't know how though…but we are," Preston said smiling. Shannon and Dana nodded in agreement.

"We're best friends, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, we'll always have each other," Shannon said. "All I have is you two, so I don't care, I accept all of your flaws," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"And we accept all of yours," Dana and Preston said together.

"We're your family," Preston stated.

"Yeah we are! This is our separate family," Dana said softly. "I know you don't have any real family, but we do…let me tell you this, I like you two a lot more than my real family," Dana said.

"I agree with Dana," Preston said immediately.

"Oh I love you two," Shannon giggled. Shannon took up and then tripped and fell backwards. She ended up on the ground glaring at the sky.

"Did you just fall?" Dana asked.

"No, I attacked the ground," Shannon defended.

"Backwards?" Preston asked.

"Yeah, I'm just freaking awesome like that," Shannon said simply. Preston, Dana, and Shannon started laughing, actually enjoying themselves. After an hour Dana and Preston had to head back to their houses, but they promised to come hang out again tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow Skittles," Preston said kissing Shannon on the forehead.

"Bye sis," Dana said hugging her. They both went home and Shannon sauntered inside her house. She got an apple for dinner, then took a quick shower. She got into her pajamas, which was a black t-shirt and baggy black pants, then she plopped down on her couch and sighed. She really did want the dream to be true, but she knew it would never happen. She stared blankly at her floor then went to her bedroom. She gave one more sad sigh and went to bed.

The end," Dana read. "So what do you think of the story?" she asked Itachi.

"Hn," Itachi said. Dana had forced Itachi into the study while she was writing, then read her story aloud to him and all he could say was 'hn'. She dragged him back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Well I'll be at the grocery store," Shannon said.

"Don't you have enough food for one fucking day bitch?" Hidan asked.

"I um…" Shannon trailed off.

"She only eats raw fruits and raw vegetables. She also only drink water," Dana explained. "So she'll need more food for you guys," she said.

"I'm coming with you," Kakuzu growled. He stood up and followed Shannon outside. She glanced at the car, then at Kakuzu.

"I would have you drive, but I can't teach you because I don't know how," Shannon said. "Can you seal the food in a scroll to carry it back here?" she asked. Kakuzu nodded and they began walking. "So you know, I'll only allow you to do it this once, never again," Shannon stated. Kakuzu had on his mask and hood, but he took off his Akatsuki cloak. He wore black and white converse, a black turtleneck sweater, and pants. He was trailing behind her.

"Hey man," a mysterious voice called. Kakuzu stopped and look in the direction of the voice. "Yeah, you. I got what you need, cheap too, how about it?" he asked. Kakuzu nodded his head okay, and bought what he thought they needed. He quickly walked out of the ally and chased after Shannon. They went to the store, bought the groceries, Kakuzu put them in the seal outside of the store, and they started home.

"Shannon, I got what we need," Kakuzu said in a low tone. She looked at him oddly and blinked.

"Ummm, what?" Shannon asked in a confused tone. Kakuzu looked around quickly and then pulled a few little bags out of the scroll. He handed them to her and smiled under his mask, until she paled. She gripped the bags tightly and took off running to the house, Kakuzu ran right beside her.

"I guess she's unhappy that she spent money on the groceries," Kakuzu muttered to himself. They arrived at the house and ran in. Shannon paused, closed the door, and ran into the living room with Kakuzu. She skidded to a stop in the middle of the room, and all eyes were immediately on her. Kakuzu calmly walked in and sat down near Itachi. "She's upset because I got what we needed cheap and she accidentally bought the same thing at the store," Kakuzu explained.

"Great, another fucking miser," Hidan muttered.

"HIDAN I'M NOT A MISER! HE BOUGHT DRUGS MAN, DRUGS!" Shannon screamed holding the bags out in front of Hidan's face.

"Kakuzu you bought crack!" Dana asked in shock. "Shannon go return it!" she squeaked. "Take Hidan with you!" she added. Shannon sighed and walked outside, Hidan in tow. They walked until they go to the ally that they passed before. She walked in the ally nervously. Hidan just sauntered in looking bored. He spotted the man behind a trashcan, about to leap out and stab Shannon. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her behind him.

"You fucking asshole, give us the fucking money back," Hidan growled shoving the bags into the man's hands. He gave Hidan the money, then Hidan promptly knocked him out. He glanced at Shannon, who hadn't moved from her spot. "Come on bitch," Hidan muttered. He began walking the way he came, and Shannon followed him. She was quiet until they got to the porch.

"Thanks Hidan," Shannon said quietly. He gave her a nod and went inside the house. They went into the living room and Dana gave them a smile.

"We put away the groceries," Dana said smiling.

"Thanks," Shannon murmured. "I guess you two have to leave me with a bunch of serial killers now?" she asked. Dana and Preston nodded.

"If anything having to do with yaoi happens, I wanna know," Dana said. With that, they left.

"I'll go make you all dinner," Shannon said quietly. She looked up what they all liked online, and began cooking. She made Hidan spare ribs, Kakuzu liver, Itachi cabbage and onigiri, Kisame shrimp and crab, Deidara bakudan, Tobi inarizushi, Konan flame-broiled fish, Pein grilled fish and stew, she managed to get Zetsu a person (who had died that morning), and Sasori didn't eat anything so she didn't get to make anything for him. She called all of them in for dinner and they were delighted.

"Fucking thanks bitch, this is fucking delicious!" Hidan exclaimed loudly.

"How did you know that I didn't eat and what all of their favorite foods were?" Sasori asked curiously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Shannon muttered from her place on the floor.

"Are you about to fall asleep un?" Deidara asked staring at the girl.

"No…I don't know," Shannon muttered sleepily. She had already placed dessert on the table, so she went upstairs and got a shower. She slipped into her pajamas and went back downstairs. She washed the dishes that were left in the sink and on the table, then sat down on the floor leaning on the wall. She only wanted to stay there for a minute, but she ended up falling asleep. A little while later Deidara walked in and saw her sound asleep, still sitting against the wall. He ran out of the room and got Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame. The sighed and followed him into the kitchen, wondering what he wanted to show them. When they arrived he pointed at the sleeping child.

"Why is she sleeping on the floor against the wall?" Kisame whispered to Deidara who shrugged.

"She had a long fucking day, first she gets ten dogs, then I chased her, she changed us back to humans, Kakuzu slapped her, we chased her, knocked her out, tied to her a chair, hit her more, panicked her, turned us into dogs, she met the Kool-Aid Man, changed us back to humans, chased her again, had her go shopping, made her go return crack, then she cooked us food, then she cleaned up, not to mention the dude that Kakuzu bought crack from almost fucking killed her," Hidan whispered. Sasori ignored them all and lifted the girl into his arms.

"No," Shannon whimpered in her sleep. Sasori held her closer and carried her upstairs to the room he thought was hers. He gently put her in bed and tucked her in. Itachi and Pein got everyone else into a random room, and Sasori went back to watch Shannon sleep. She woke up really early in the morning and looked around her room. She saw Sasori sitting on the edge of her bed and snapped awake.

"Hey sleepy head," Sasori greeted. Shannon gave him a small wave, gathered up her stuff, and got a shower. She got dressed in her normal clothes then walked back into her room, which was connected to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," Shannon said. She walked downstairs to the kitchen with Sasori following her. She made breakfast for everyone. She had made bacon, biscuits, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and she set out some fruits. She got orange juice, water, and coffee ready for anyone who wanted it, and set the table.

"Wow, you're very nice to us," Sasori mused as he watched Shannon wondering around cleaning everything up. Shannon just smiled at him and continued what she was doing. Hidan came downstairs while Shannon was facing the wall that the sink was against. He snuck up behind her, prepared to scare her.

"BOO!" Hidan yelled grabbing her by her shoulders.

"!" Shannon screamed as loud as she could. Everyone woke up and shot downstairs to the kitchen.

"Shannon are you alright?" Konan asked rushing up to the girl who was glaring at Hidan.

"Yeah," Shannon answered. She turned and stormed out of the room muttering about the dumb Jashinist. Sasori glared at Hidan and shoved them all into the dining room. He wondered around the house looking for Shannon. He eventually found her staring out the window.

"Are you alright brat?" Sasori asked. She nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm going to make everyone go swimming today," Shannon said giggled. Needless to say later that day everyone got into bathing suits and went out to the pool in her yard. Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu were swimming. Konan, Itachi, Sasori, and Pein were reading, occasionally looking up to watch everyone swim. Shannon refused to get into the pool, but no one knew why. Deidara jumped out, walked over to her, and smirked.

"Hi Deidara," Shannon said not really paying attention.

"Hello Shannon un," Deidara said smirking. Suddenly he lifted her up and carried her to the side of the pool, so he was holding her over the water. "Time to join us un!" Deidara sang. Everyone in the pool either smirked or laughed.

"DEIDARA DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME IN THE POOL! NO! PEIN TELL HIM TO PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE!" Shannon begged. Everyone who was reading looked up and Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Deidara I think you should let her go," Pein said. Deidara smiled and jumped into the pool with her in his arms still. He smirked and shoved her under, then swam away. Her pool was really deep on one end, and that's the end that he had jumped in with Shannon and pushed her under. He got a little worried when she didn't come up, and apparently some of the others did too.

"Why the fuck isn't the bitch fucking coming up?" Hidan asked. Before anyone knew what was happening Itachi was standing on the deck with a coughing Shannon in his arms.

"She apparently can't swim," Itachi said in a bored tone. He walked back to where he was sitting, still holding Shannon, sat down, and placed her on his lap. He hit her back so she coughed up all of the water that she was choking on.

"Are you okay?" Konan asked moving Shannon's hair out of her face. Sasori was also crouched down in front of the girl, resting a hand on her head.

"Y-yeah I'm okay," Shannon said. Suddenly Kisame came up, lifted Shannon up, jumped in the pool wit her, but didn't let go.

"So you can't swim?" Kisame asked looking at the girl in his arms.

"I never said that, Deidara just shoved me under when I was taking a deep breath to yell again," Shannon explained.

"Oh," Kisame said and let her go. She swam under the water to Deidara, but he didn't see her. She pulled Deidara under the water and started laughing at his face. He looked surprised, then his expression changed. Shannon quickly swam up and climbed out of the pool.

"EVERYONE GET SHANNON UN!" Deidara yelled. Hidan grabbed her and threw her into the pool. Shannon gave a yelp of surprise, then Kakuzu shoved her under the water. Every time she escaped she was either thrown back in or someone leaped in with her in their arms. Everyone, even Sasori, joined in the fun. Eventually everyone was sitting in their bathing suits, soak and wet, on the concrete ground near the pool.

"That was fun," Shannon said smiling. "I can't believe you all actually thought I couldn't swim," she said giggling.

"Oh shut up," Itachi said in a teasing tone. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HE HAS EMOTIONS!" Hidan screamed pointing at Itachi. Kakuzu smacked Hidan in the back of the head. Shannon started laughing and Hidan threw her back into the pool.

"HIDAN!" Shannon yelled when she came back up. She swam over to the edge and grabbed Hidan's leg. She shoved off of the side, pulling Hidan in with her. They spent the whole day doing that, well at least until dinner. Everyone went inside, showered, dried off, got dressed and Shannon made dinner. Everyone sat down to eat and Shannon smiled at them.

"I enjoyed today very much, perhaps we can do many more fun things while we're here," Pein said. Once everyone was done Shannon washed the dishes and worked a little bit before going to bed. She hadn't had that much fun with anyone other than Dana and Preston. She smiled and then fell into a fitful sleep. Sasori snuck in again and watched her sleep. Shannon woke up around one in the morning. She sat up and blinked at him.

"Sasori?" Shannon asked and rubbed her eyes. Sasori gave her a blank look and waved lazily. "What are you doing in here again?" Shannon asked.

"I don't sleep so I decided to watch you," Sasori said. Shannon nodded and thought for a moment.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" Shannon asked.

"I guess," Sasori said. Shannon smiled and pulled out a scary movie. She put it on and curled up on her bed against Sasori who wrapped an arm around her. "What in the world is this?" Sasori asked.

"Psycho," Shannon said. She was still leaning on Sasori and his arm was still wrapped around her. He nodded once and made a 'hm' noise. "Next do you want to watch a Nightmare on Elm Street, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, or Paranormal Activity?" Shannon asked.

"We will watch Paranormal Activity tomorrow night with everyone else. Have Dana and Preston stay over and watch it too," Sasori said.

"Promise?" Shannon asked smiling.

"Yes, I promise," Sasori said.

"That's a good idea, scary movies give Dana nightmares and I'd like to see her wake up the others with her screams of terror," Shannon said giggling evilly. Sasori turned his head to look at the girl who was snuggled into his side and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought she was your friend?" Sasori asked in a confused tone.

"She is, I just want to see how the others will react," Shannon explained.

"Ah," Sasori said nodding his head. He turned his head back to the TV and they watched the rest of the movie silently. Once the movie was done Sasori looked down at Shannon just to find out she was asleep against his arm. "Okay, I guess I can just sit here until you wake up," Sasori said in a hushed tone. She just stayed asleep. She woke up the next morning leaning on Sasori. She looked at his face; he was gazing boredly down at her. "Good morning sleepy," Sasori greeted.

"M-morning Sasori," Shannon said and tried to pull away only to find that his arm was still around her. He removed his arm and she jumped up. She rushed to her bathroom and took a shower. She changed into her normal clothes and ran downstairs to get breakfast ready. She quickly made it and set the table (Sasori stayed upstairs to watch the sun rise). Hidan, strangely, was the first one downstairs. He snuck up behind Shannon and quickly lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"Hey bitch," Hidan greeted with a smirk. Shannon blinked, trying to register what just happened.

"Good morning Hidan," Shannon said shyly. Hidan raised an eyebrow at her shy tone.

"What, you fucking like puppet boy more than me?" Hidan asked in a teasing tone. Shannon's eyes widened slightly and she quickly shook her head no. "Really? It seemed that fucking way when you were fucking sleeping against him last night bitch," Hidan said.

"How did you know that!" Shannon asked. Hidan stared at her, then he burst out laughing.

"I was fucking kidding!" Hidan laughed. Shannon pouted and went limp. Her head fell against his chest, but she didn't realize. "Bitch you okay?" Hidan asked the limp child in his arms. He stared at her waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one, he rocked her gently in his arms.

"Huh?" Shannon asked and looked up at Hidan. He realized how innocent her blue eyes looked.

"I asked if you were fucking okay bitch, you need to fucking pay attention," Hidan said. He walked into the dining room and put her down on a chair, then sat beside her. He lifted her bangs up and put one hand on her forehead. "Hm," was all he said.

"Is the kid sick?" Kisame yawned coming into the room, he had apparently just woke up.

"No," Hidan muttered and started eating. Kisame sat on the other side of Shannon and gave her a toothy grin before digging in.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Shannon said. She hopped up from the table and walked into the kitchen only to be tackled by Tobi. "OW!" Shannon yelped when her head hit the counter. Everyone rushed into the kitchen to see why Shannon had screamed. She was on the floor holding her head, it was gushing blood.

"Tobi is sorry! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled.

"TOBI YOU'RE A BAD FUCKING BOY!" Hidan screamed angrily. Kakuzu sighed and healed Shannon's head.

"There's no lasting damage, it wasn't a very deep cut," Kakuzu said.

"Tobi you're a bad fucking boy," Hidan said punching Tobi. He sent him flying into the dining room.

"No fighting!" Shannon snapped. She quickly hid behind Itachi when she saw how mad some of the guys looked.

"Shannon are you okay?" Konan asked the girl. Shannon nodded and stayed behind Itachi, not wanting to die since Sasori promised her a movie tonight. Just then Tobi came back in the room and several of the guys were about to attack him.

"Shannon, I suggest you do something," Itachi whispered to the girl who was now peeking around him. She nodded and took a few steps in front of him.

"GUESS WHAT! WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE TONIGHT!" Shannon screamed. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Who says un?" Deidara asked.

"Sasori and I!" Shannon said putting her hands on her hips.

"No," Pein said sternly.

"But Sasori promised!" Shannon whined letting her hands fall down to her sides. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Sasori and Shannon.

"And when did he promise this?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

"Last night when he was in my room and we were watching Psycho!" Shannon said defiantly.

"You two watched **a movie last night**?" Zetsu asked. Shannon nodded and smiled over at Sasori.

"We did, I was in her room and she woke up. She asked me what I was doing, I told her I was watching her sleep, then she asked me if I wanted to watch a movie, I said yes, and we did. During the movie she asked if I wanted to watch one after it, but I suggested that she invite Preston and Dana over to watch one with all of us tonight. She asked if I would promise that we would watch it and I said yes," Sasori said in a dull tone.

"Oh," Zetsu said.

"So what are we going to watch tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Paranormal Activity," Shannon said. "It's a horror movie," she said. Shannon called Dana and Preston. She invited them over and they came over right away. Tobi disappeared once randomly, but he came right back smiling.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dana asked.

"We going to watch Paranormal Activity then go to bed," Shannon said smiling. Dana and Preston both sighed, but said nothing against it. Both of them were terrified of scary movies, but no one knew Preston was. After everyone ate dinner, showered, and got into their pajamas, they sat on the living room couch. Every light was turned off, the only thing that provided it was the TV. Here's the order in which they were sitting: Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, Dana, Shannon, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein, Deidara, Hidan, and Preston. Preston was at one end of the black wrap around couch and Zetsu was at the other. The couch wrapped around two walls of the living room, one straight across from the TV, and one to the left of it (if you were facing the TV it was on the left). Everyone was pretty much spread out, except Dana who was right beside Shannon. Suddenly the movie began to play.

* * *

**What will happen next? How will the movie go? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Again, I know they're OOC. **


	4. I need sleep!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and adding my story to your favorites.**

**

* * *

**Normal POV

After a while of watching the movie Dana was clinging to Shannon, trembling. Shannon was cheering on the evil thing as she called it, hoping it would kill someone. Pein, Sasori, Itachi, Konan, and Kakuzu were staring boredly at the screen, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, were staring intently at the screen, Tobi was cowering against Zetsu, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Hidan was staring at Preston, who looked really scared, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Hidan found his suffering funny. By the end of the movie Tobi was clinging to Zetsu so tightly he could barely breathe, Dana had her face buried in Shannon's arm, and Preston was trembling violently.

"Let's watch another one!" Kisame exclaimed. Shannon slipped out of Dana's grasp and put on Paranormal Activity 2 against a few of the people's will. Once that was over they watched A Nightmare On Elm Street then headed to bed. Tobi slept in Zetsu's bed, Dana shared a room with Shannon, and poor Preston had to stay all alone. Around midnight Preston managed to fall asleep, but Hidan snuck in his room. He shut the door behind him and used a jutsu to sound proof the room. He tiptoed over to the bed, then roughly grabbed Preston and screamed. Preston shot awake and went straight to tears.

"H-hey! Be a fucking man! Don't fucking cry like a damn baby asshole!" Hidan yelled at Preston, shaking him by the shoulders. Preston continued trembling violently and Hidan sighed. "Fuck, I'll be right back," Hidan said and ran out of the room. He ran to Deidara's room and banged on the door.

"What un?" came the muffled sleepy voice from inside the room. Hidan opened the door and ran over to Deidara's bed.

"Get the fuck up! The pansy ass fucker is crying!" Hidan said shaking Deidara.

"Mmm, carry me," Deidara yawned. Hidan rolled his eyes and yanked Deidara out of bed. "AHHHH UN!"

"C'mon fucker," Hidan said wrapping an arm around Deidara's shoulders. Deidara leaned heavily on Hidan as they made their way to Preston's room. By the time they made it to Preston's room Deidara was fully awake and not leaning on Hidan anymore. They went in and shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it. Deidara walked over and sat down on the bed beside Preston.

"Don't cry un," Deidara said quietly. Preston continued sobbing and trembling, ignoring the two Akatsuki members. "Preston why are you crying?"

"He's fucking crying because the movie scared him, he fell asleep, and I fucking scared him awake," Hidan explained. Deidara sighed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Preston.

"There there un," Deidara soothed calmly. He pulled Preston to his chest and gently rubbed his back with one arm while he held him with the other. "It's okay un."

"Hescaredme! Ihatescarymoviesand…and…" Preston sobbed. Deidara sighed and continued rubbing Preston's back, hoping he wouldn't run and get Shannon to turn them back into dogs.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go get someone un," Deidara said. When Deidara got up Hidan took his spot and sighed. Deidara found Sasori and explained to him what was going on. "So will you watch over Preston tonight un?"

"I guess brat," Sasori sighed. He followed Deidara to Preston's room.

"What the fuck is Woody doing in here?" Hidan asked.

"He's going to baby sit Preston un," Deidara said.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan cheered. He and Deidara left to go to sleeps and Sasori sat down near Preston.

"Why don't you go to bed Preston? It was just a movie, Shannon said they aren't real," Sasori said.

"Th-they're still c-creepy!" Preston exclaimed, his tears slowing. Sasori did some hand signs then his hand glowed blue. He touched Preston's forehead with two fingers and Preston dropped off to sleep.

"I'm creepier," Sasori said to the sleeping boy. He rose and sat in a chair near the window in Preston's room, staring out at the night sky.

Morning

That morning Preston woke up and saw his room completely empty. He got up, took a shower, got ready for the day, and went downstairs. He headed towards the kitchen where everyone already was. Shannon and Hidan were arguing with Deidara and Dana about…pickles? What on earth?

"Pickles are fucking gross!" Hidan snapped.

"No they're not un!" Deidara snapped back.

"I agree with Hidan!" Shannon chirped.

"Well I agree with Deidara!" Dana exclaimed.

"What…the hell?" Preston asked blinking a couple times.

"They are arguing about pickles," Kisame said crossing his arms. Suddenly they heard a bang and swung around to look at the arguing four.

"SHANNON!" Dana screamed. She and Preston quickly hurried to her side.

"What the fuck?" Hidan exclaimed bending down over the unconsiouss girl.

"What happened to Shannon-chan?" Tobi asked in a paniked tone.

"SHE FAINTED! DO SOMETHING! SHE'S DYING, OH MY GOSH, SHE'S DYING!" Dana screamed. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING, SHE'S NOT-DAMN YOU NINJAS! FIX HER RIGHT NOW!"

"**Okay,**" Zetsu said splitting apart. His black side pushed Hidan out of the way and bent over her. He pressed his lips to hers (doing mouth to mouth). Shannon's eyes opened, she blinked, shoved Zetsu off of her, ran to the fridge, pulled out a water gun full of kool-aid, and sprayed it on everyone in a freaked out state. The guys turned back into dogs and they all glared at her.

"Ummm…I've got to go…c'mon Preston!" Dana said grabbing Preston's hand and running out of the house.

"Yeah, just leave me with the crazy dogs! Gee, I love you guys too!" Shannon yelled sarcastically. She sighed and turned to the dogs with a nervous smile plastered on her face. "Hehehe, hi everyone!" she said. Hidan growled at her and baring his teeth. "Don't you growl at me dog!" Shannon scolded. She walked over to Konan and gave her a hug, turning her back into a human.

"Thank you," Konan said, bowing respectfully.

"Eh, no problem," Shannon said. She smiled and glanced at the other dogs. She smiled at Kisame and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks kid," Kisame said ruffling Shannon's hair.

"No problem dude," Shannon waved off.

"Why don't you turn the others back?" Kisame asked.

"I don't want to," Shannon said. She went about her business that day, being followed by eight angry dogs. "Don't be mad," Shannon said while she was cooking dinner. She place eight dog bowls filled with chicken on the floor and she gave Konan and Kisame a plate of chicken. She ate an apple then go a shower. Once she was done she slipped into her pajamas, brushed her hair, and slipped into bed, keeping her door open a crack. Later that night she was woke up by the dogs. She opened her eyes and saw several dark figures on her bed. She didn't realize it was he Akatsuki, so she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked running into Shannon's bedroom. He paused when he saw the dogs, then let out a low chuckle. "Did the dogs scare you?" Kisame asked sitting beside her on the bed. Shannon sat up and Kisame wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, but he was still chuckling.

"Shut up you mean fishy," Shannon said accusingly.

"I'm not a fish!" Kisame said in a fake hurt voice. Shannon looked up at him and smiled.

"You're right, you're a shark," Shannon said smiling.

"Blah, blah, blah," Kisame smirked. Shannon gave him a playful smack on his chest and looked at the dogs. Hidan seemed to be glaring at her, so she glared right back.

"Why are you glaring at Hidan?" Konan asked coming into the room.

"Because he glared at me," Shannon said nonchalantly. Suddenly she jumped up from her spot and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck in a tight hug. She let go of him and got back in bed.

"Hn," Itachi said.

"I'm still tired," Shannon said. She was about to go to sleep, but the other dogs growled at her. "Leave me alone bullies," Shannon said and pulled her covers over her head.

"She told you!" Kisame said through a fit of laughter.

"Shannon, could you at least change Pein back?" Konan asked gently.

"What's with you Akatsuki members? I need to SLEEP!" Shannon whined. She sat up, found Pein, hugged him, got back in bed, and tried to go to sleep, but the Akatsuki wouldn't let her.

"Change all of my members back-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Shannon screamed in rage. Everyone slowly backed out of the room, careful not to disturb Shannon…well almost everyone.

"WAKE UP!" Kisame yelled.

"BARK BARK BARK BARK!" Hidan and Deidara barked. Shannon slowly got up and hugged all of the dogs. She picked up an axe and turned to Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan.

"DON'T KILL SEMPAI!" Tobi yelled. Zetsu slapped a hand over Tobi's mouth and shoved him behind him.

"RUN BITCHES RUN!" Hidan yelled. Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara started to run and Shannon chased them, waving her axe around. An hour later she stopped and went back upstairs to find no one was in her room. She smiled and went to sleep, only to be woke up again.

"DAMN IT, I NEED TO SLEEP!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Finally!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and subscribing!**

**

* * *

**Normal POV

"If you need fucking sleep so bad, stop screaming!" Hidan exclaimed. Shannon slowly stood up and went downstairs to see if anyone was in the living room, which they weren't. She muttered something under her breath, laid down on the couch, and finally went to fucking sleep.

Morning

At 6:30 in the morning Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame were all in the living room, trying to decide something.

"Do you think we should wake her up un? I do!" Deidara whispered.

"I want fucking breakfast, so yes!" Hidan whispered back.

"Time is money, she could be out working right now," Kakuzu whispered. He had a very…creepy…look in his eyes.

"Uh, how about we not wake her up? I would kinda like to live," Kisame whispered.

"Wake her up, **wake that bitch up!**" Zetsu whispered back.

"I can't wait to see her attack you guys," Sasori mused quietly.

"Hn," came Itachi quiet agreement.

"Well more agree we should so, BITCH, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Hidan screamed. Shannon, shot awake and promptly fell off of the couch. Now she wasn't moving.

"Uh Shannon hm? Are you alright un?" Deidara asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm never going to get sleep…" Shannon said sadly.

"We took a vote on waking you up. Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu wanted you up," Sasori said.

"Sasori…could you please go get me the pitcher filled with purple liquid from the fridge?" Shannon asked from her place on the floor.

"Yes," Sasori said. He left the room, and quickly came pack. He handed her the container and she opened it. She dumped its contents on Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu.

"Thanks you Sasori," Shannon said and ran out of the room with the dogs chasing her. She threw the pitcher in the sink, and ran into a different room, crashing into Pein.

"Shannon, you better have a good reason for crashing into me or—STOP CHANGING MY MEMBERS TO DOGS!" Pein exclaimed. He roughly kicked Shannon in the stomach, sending her flying through the wall where the brick fireplace was into the next room. Hidan snarled at Pein and rushed to Shannon's side.

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" Hidan barked.

"H-hi," Shannon managed out before she coughed up blood and lost consciousness.

"Oops," Pein murmured. He and the rest of the members, including Konan and Tobi, rushed forward, slipping and falling in the excess kool-aid on the floor that came from the dogs running, thus turning into dogs. All of the dogs surrounded the unconscious girl and pawed at her. Tobi curled up beside her. A few hours later her eyes fluttered open to see the dogs surrounding her, some sleeping, some standing, some sitting, and some just laying awake. Hidan shot up and used his head to nudge her.

"O-ow!" Shannon exclaimed. Several dogs stood and looked at her. Suddenly someone walked into the room and screamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU MUTTS DONE TO HER!" Dana shrieked. She saw the hole in the wall and the dust on Shannon's clothes. "YOU THREW HER THROUGH THE WALL?" Dana grabbed Shannon's phone and called the police, who sent an ambulance. During the time Shannon lost consciousness again. The ambulance arrived and took Shannon, allowing Dana to ride with her. Several hours later the door was practically blasted down by some strange men in suits.

"We've been told you mutts are a danger," one of the men said. The men lifted their guns and shot the dogs with tranquilizer darts, then loaded them in a van.

"This is quite a load for them to put down tomorrow," the man said to the others who nodded in agreement.

At The Hospital

"Shannon, they're going to put down your dogs!" Preston exclaimed hurrying into the room.

"What? NO!" Shannon snarled. She stood up, steadied herself, and snuck out of the hospital with Preston and Dana, who looked ashamed and guilt ridden. They got to the pound, which was were Shannon's dogs were locked up.

"Are you sure you want them back?" Dana whispered. Shannon nodded.

"Go home right now, both of you," Shannon demanded. Preston and Dana exchanged worried glances, but left. Shannon snuck into the back and peered around a corner, making sure no one was there, then hurried to the back. She pulled something out of her pocket and picked the lock that was on the cage in which all of the dogs were. It seemed like their eyes lit up when they saw her. She tightly wrapped her arms around Konan, who changed back.

"Shannon, are you alright?" Konan asked in a rush, looking over Shannon with expert eyes.

"No," Shannon said and hugged the others, glaring at Pein as she did. "Use one of your powers to disguise yourselves!" The Akatsuki did just what she said and escaped out the back door. Hidan lifted Shannon up, earning a soft whimper.

"Relax bitch, you'll be okay once we get to your house," Hidan said. They arrived at her house about an hour later and Hidan gently placed her on the couch. Kakuzu quickly examined her and sighed.

"It's surprising you're still up and walking," Kakuzu mused. "A broke arm, cracked rib, bruises, damn kid."

"Just fucking heal her heathen," Hidan snapped.

"Shut up zealot, I will!" Kakuzu growled back. He began to heal her along with Zetsu. Once she was all healed Pein stepped forward.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SEND ME FLYING THROUGH A FUCKING WALL IN MY OWN HOUSE! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU-HEY! I didn't get any sleep last night either…I'm tired! Night everyone!" Shannon said and ran upstairs.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay," Konan said rushing upstairs. She went into Shannon's room and waited for her to get out of the shower. When she did Konan hugged her.

"Ummm, good to see you too?" Shannon said unsurely.

"Are you alright?" Konan asked. Shannon nodded and slipped into the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please let me sleep-what do you want Deidara?" Shannon whined.

"Gosh un, can't a guy come to see if his favorite little goth is okay yeah?" Deidara asked.

"She's the only goth you know," Sasori pointed out coming into the room. He walked over and sat in a chair near the window.

"**What** are you doing?" Shannon asked.

"I'm watching over you. I want to make sure we didn't miss anything and that you don't slip into a coma during your slumber," Sasori explained.

"H-how reassuring…" Shannon muttered.

"I'll stay too un!" Deidara volunteered hopping onto the bed next to Shannon, who simply groaned in annoyance.

"KAKUZU! I'LL GIVE YOU FIFTY DOLLARS IF YOU GET DEIDARA OUT OF-he's gone…?"

"Fifty dollars please," Kakuzu said holding his hand out.

"Damn that was fast, here!" Shannon said handing Kakuzu fifty dollars. He left with Konan and Shannon went to sleep, leaving Sasori to look out of her window.

"Finally, she gets sleep," Sasori muttered glancing at Shannon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! Hidan will kill innocent people with flames!**


	6. Girls and boys!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and subscribing!**

* * *

Normal POV: That Morning

Shannon woke up around 5 in the morning and got ready for the day. She equipped herself with a bat just in case someone decided to almost kill her again, though she knew it would be useless against the ruthless killers subsiding in her house. She sighed and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for those ruthless killers, the Akatsuki. First, she stopped in the library. Once she walked in, a kunai flew out of nowhere at her, so she hit it with her bat. Shannon, being herself, had to investigate…well she had to investigate until 5 more kunai flew out at her, then she just ran like hell.

"BITCH! WHERE'S OUR BREAKFAST!" Hidan hollered from the kitchen, where he and the rest of the Akatsuki currently were. Shannon shot into the kitchen and almost crashed into Zetsu, but turned just in time to crash into the counter. Then a thought struck her.

"WHO TRIED TO KILL ME?" Shannon snarled.

"What are you talking about un?" Deidara asked, thinking the girl had completely lost any shred of sanity that she may have had.

"Follow me!" Shannon said. Once they got to the library she walked in and kunai came flying at her. Luckily Kakuzu had the sense to knock the kunai away and drag the girl out with his threads.

"Who did this?" Pein demanded loudly, glaring at each member individually, then at Shannon.

"Hey! Why glare at me? I didn't do a thing wrong, I'm the victim here!" Shannon exclaimed. "Plus I don't own any kunai!"

"Tobi did it. Since Leader-sama said we would protect Shannon-chan, Preston-kun, and Dana-chan, Tobi set a trap so Shannon-chan, Preston-kun, and Dana-chan would be safe! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed jumping around the hall.

"BAKA! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER UN! KATSU!" Deidara yelled.

"DEIDARA!" everyone except Itachi and Tobi screamed. Again, an Akatsuki member saved Shannon from certain peril. Konan grabbed her and shot out of the hall and far from the males.

"Are you alright?" Konan asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"Yeah…I think it's time for some Kool-Aid, you?" Shannon asked.

"I couldn't agree more…Wait! Why don't you invite Dana and Preston over? Preston could spend some time with the males and you, Dana, and I could enjoy time with each other," Konan suggested.

"That would be perfect! Preston does need another male to confide in, all he has is Dana and I. You need other girls to confide in, all you have is those men, no offence. Preston isn't close with his family at all, so maybe this will be good for him," Shannon said while texting Dana and Preston.

"Yes, perhaps the guys could give Preston some friendly male advice…? Does he need certain…things…explained to him?" Konan asked curiously. Shannon burst out laughing.

"That's where your mind goes when you think about them spending time together alone?" Shannon laughed, Konan soon joined in. "But, I have no idea. He needs dating advice from a guy, really bad."

"Then he needs Hidan and Deidara," Konan stated as a matter of factly. Ten minutes later Dana and Preston arrived. Dana, Konan, and Shannon got one room while the guys got the rest of the house and outside.

With the girls

"So Konan, what's it like being surrounded by those guys all day, every day?" Dana asked.

"It's a mixture of emotion. It's fun, annoying, nice, and crazy," Konan said with a smile. "What's it like not being surrounded by serial killers?

"Safe, reassuring," Dana said.

"Eh, it gets boring sometimes. I kind of like you all, you're pretty cool," Shannon said.

"Well of course she is, but the guys are a little much sometimes, don't you think?" Dana asked. At that, Konan gave a laugh. "What?"

"I'm a member of the Akatsuki as well, signifying I'm also a serial killer," Konan said smiling.

"I know, but you're different!" Dana protested.

"Um, thank you?" Konan said unsurely. She glanced at Shannon, who smiled.

"I think it's a compliment," Shannon said.

"HEY! Konan! Read these!" Dana said pulling Konan over to the computer.

"Oh French toast, Dana! Are you going to show her yaoi?" Shannon asked face palming.

"Yes, yes I am!" Dana said proudly.

"It's quite all right, what with all the noise those boys make together at night," Konan said nonchalantly.

"EHHHHH?" Shannon exclaimed looking at Konan with a shocked expression.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dana exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I'm kidding girls, settle down!" Konan laughed.

With the boys

"So Preston, you like Dana or Shannon?" Zetsu asked.

"I like them both," Preston said.

"Uh oh man! You got two bitches?" Hidan asked.

"Huh? They're both my best friends, obviously I like them…" Preston said, confused.

"He meant in the other way…" Itachi commented.

"Oh…NO! They're my best friends, I don't want to date them, I just want to protect the and I can't very well do that if I've got a deeper relationship with either of them," Preston replied.

"TOBI WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea, let's do it!" Kisame said.

"Ew Fishsticks, I don't swing that way!" Hidan exclaimed, smirking.

"Not that baka! I meant let's play truth or dare!" Kisame said while glaring at Hidan. All of the sat down in a circle, Preston ended up between Hidan and Deidara. He was visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm going first un! Truth or dare…KAKUZU YEAH!" Deidara said.

"Please don't scream that…" Preston said quietly.

"Huh un?" Deidara asked looking at Preston.

"The last two words…if Dana hears…I'll fear for my life once the day is over…" Preston said.

"DEIDARA!" Zetsu yelled out. "**KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! NO HAVING FUN WITH KAKUZU**!" Most of the others, catching on, joined in.

"KISAME! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF THAT!" Hidan yelled.

"TOBI, COME!" Kisame yelled standing near a doorway. Preston sighed and gave them the finger, then made a hasty retreat.

"Tobi thinks Preston's feelings are hurt…" Tobi said sadly.

"I'll go get him un," Deidara said. He stood up and walked out, looking for Preston. He eventually found him sitting at the kitchen table, head resting on his arms, which were folded on the table. "I dare you to tell me what's wrong un."

"No…" Preston muttered. Deidara sighed and sat down at the table beside him.

"Do you not feel well un?" Deidara asked. "Are your feelings hurt yeah? Are you mad un?"

"Go away."

"Mad it is un," Deidara sighed. "I dare you to tell me why that movie and Hidan scared you so much you cried."

"Forget about that," Preston sighed.

"Hell no, you were fucking sobbing!" Hidan said coming into the room with Sasori. Preston lifted his head to see who all was in the kitchen, then sighed.

"I cried because of what Hidan reminded me off…grabbing me and screaming at me…just like **him**," Preston muttered softly.

"Like who?" Sasori asked, mildly curious.

"None of your business," Preston muttered, upset with himself for saying anything.

"His father," Itachi said from the shadows. Deidara, Hidan, and Preston all let out shouts when Itachi stepped forward.

"UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL UN!" Deidara yelled.

"He was there that night too…he's creepier than I am," Sasori muttered.

"YOU FUCKING STALKER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WATCHING PEOPLE SLEEP! YOU OUTTA BE ASHAMED OF YOUR PERVERTED ASS SELF!" Hidan screamed.

"I was only observing…" Itachi said.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S STILL CREEPY!" Hidan yelled.

"How did you…?" Preston began in a soft voice.

"Who else would it be that you have that kind of violent reaction to?" Itachi asked. Preston looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Um…come on un!" Deidara said standing up. He grabbed Preston's arm and Hidan's arm and dragged them back to the room where the others were waiting. Sasori and Itachi followed.

"Everything okay princess?" Kisame asked smirking. Preston slowly turned to look at him.

"Someone needs to turn you into sushi," Preston said blankly. He sat back down with Deidara and Hidan on either side of him. The game resumed.

"I chose dare," Kakuzu said.

"Hehehehehe, BURN YOUR MONEY MISER UN!" Deidara shouted. He had fire in his eyes…

"_Is this some kind of payback?"_ Preston thought.

"No…NEVER!" Kakuzu growled.

5 Minutes Later

"Kakuzu…?" Preston asked quietly. The miser had a…horrifying look in his eye.

"This game…is cruel…it fits the life of a Shinobi," Kakuzu said. Preston sweat dropped and glanced at Deidara, who shrugged.

"Your turn Kakuzu," Pein said, trying to get his mind off of the money he burned.

"Pein-sama…truth or dare?" Kakuzu asked.

"I chose truth because I don't trust you with dares," Pein said.

"Have you and Konan-sama ever got to fourth base?" Kakuzu asked.

"No! Why would you ask such a question! Nothing is going on between the two of us! Uh, truth or dare Preston!"

"Um…truth?" Preston said unsurely.

"Do you likes males or females?" Pein asked. He noticed Preston was uncomfortable with the question.

"W-what do you mean?" Preston demanded, slightly blushing.

"Are you gay or are you straight?" Pein rephrased. Everyone was staring at Preston, just waiting for his answer. A full two minutes passed by then…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! Flames will be used by anyone in this story to do some sort of damage! **

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately, things have been so busy! **


	7. Find him!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to your favorites, and subscribing!**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is short!**

* * *

Normal POV: With the boys

"Uh…I'll…I'll be back," Preston said jumping up quickly and exiting the room.

"Oi bitch!" Hidan yelled chasing after him. "Answer the damn question or else I'll-"

"Leave me the hell alone Hidan!" Preston snapped and ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Hidan in the hall.

"He's upset un," Deidara murmured from beside Hidan.

"What the fuck? When the hell did you get out here?" Hidan asked glaring at the offending blonde. Deidara gave him a blank look.

"I followed you out un. So, should we figure out what his problem is or go back un?" Deidara asked.

"Both of you return, now," Pein said from behind them. Deidara and Hidan both swung around to face their leader.

"When did you get here (un)?" they both exclaimed.

"When the boy yelled," Pein said. He turned and went back into the living room, the other two trailing behind him. Once everyone was seated, Sasori decided to speak up.

"I don't believe he's one to lose his temper and yell. Perhaps something is truly bothering him," Sasori mused.

"Then I should talk to him un. I'm a social person yeah!" Deidara said smiling proudly.

"I'm more social than you bitch!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Are not un!"

"Are too!"

"Not un!"

"To!"

"Not un!"

"To!"

"**OKAY! YOU'RE BOTH PEOPLE LOVING SOCIAL BASTARDS!**" Zetsu yelled. "Maybe you should both go talk to him once he calms down."

"Okay un," Deidara muttered.

"I fucking guess," Hidan mumbled shooting Zetsu a glare. Half an hour later Hidan and Deidara were wondering through the halls in search of Preston, whom they hoped was calm enough to talk to them.

"Preston, come out, come out wherever you are un~!" Deidara said in a singsong voice. He smirked and glanced over at Hidan, who laughed and then copied Deidara. They were about to head up to the attic, until Hidan remembered that there was a garden in the back and suggested that they go check there. So without further ado, the two ninja raced outside and into the garden.

"Holy shit…how the hell are we supposed to find anything in this giant ass garden?" Hidan exclaimed.

"By chance un," Deidara replied sweat dropping. After wondering around the garden for a few hours, they came to something like a stone gazebo surrounded by flowers **1 ****. **Preston was in it, sitting with his head lying on his folded arms, which were resting on the table.

"Hey fucker! We've been looking for you for fucking hours! Where the hell have you been?" Hidan exclaimed sitting down near Preston.

"Here," Preston mumbled. "Now go away."

"I dare you to tell me what's wrong or to answer Pein's question un," Deidara said sitting down beside Preston.

"That's not how that game works…" Preston yet again mumbled.

* * *

**1.** **The gazebo I'm talking about is the one from Ouran High School Host Club. **http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=6EguvWP1GIU **(remove the spaces to see the episode I'm talking about. In the video, skip to about 17:05 to see the gazebo)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I know they're OOC, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**


End file.
